


you have to think of it as more than just five senses

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [19]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Blood, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Stick is a dick, he isn't even mentioned but he is a dick, homemade jam, soft things, super senses, vigilant couch problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: In Which The Author Realises That Stick Wasn't There To Fuck Matt Up And There Is Therefore No Reason For Him Not To Have Nice Stuff.(Alternatively, the author takes her revenge on Stick by filling Matt's home with soft and comfy stuff, with help from his friends)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [its fine, we're fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387403) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



Matt fucking loves soft things. 

No. Really. He _loves_ them. And he's trying to fit as many as he can in his apartment. 

"Santino, can you help me?  
\- Sure, but what are you doing?  
\- We're going to cover _that_..."

He points the couch.

"...with _that_."

He shows Santino a waterproof undersheet.

"...Why?  
\- I keep bleeding on it. It will be easier to clean.  
\- And you don't think it will be suspicious?  
\- No, because we're covering the undersheet with _that_."

This time, Matt is pointing at something still under plastic wraps. He sounds very proud. 

"It's a fleece blanket for babies! The shopkeeper told me it's black, so it shouldn't show stains, and it will still be easier to wash. At least, the blood shouldn't crust inside and rot."

Vigilante couch issues are _wild_.

"Is that the only reason?"

Matt's smile widens to the point of looking slightly manic.

"It's a baby fleece blanket, Santino, _it's so soft, Santino, did you ever touch a baby fleece blanket, Do You Know HoW SoFT THey aRe?_ "

Santino drops it and helps Matt customize his couch.

\---

Melvin thinks Mr Devil looks tired. Mr Devil says it's because the screams keeps him awake at night, and he always ends up going back out to help.

Melvin decides to make him something to cover the screams. 

(Melvin has to keep Mr Devil safe. If he goes out tired, it's not safe.)

(Also, Melvin _likes_ Mr Devil.)

So. It shouldn't be too loud, or _it_ will stop him from sleeping, and it should make a nice sound, for the same reason. 

...A windchime? 

Melvin makes several, and has an extatic Mr Devil chose his favorite. 

(He hangs the second favorite in the workshop, and pretends not to notice when Mr Devil pokes it to hear it ring.)

\---

Claire wonders if Matt can smell the blood in his apartment. 

(He can smell through walls. Of course he can.)

(That can't _possibly_ be good.)

Matt huffs in amusement. 

"Don't worry, the smell of blood was worse when I was a kid."

(She will process that tequila later.)

Well. That won't do.

She buys him a pot of mint.

(She thought about getting him a brumangia, also known as angel's trumpet, but mint is cheaper and takes less place and is edible.)

(Also, they already have Matt and Santino fixating on the aesthetic, they don't need Claire to do it too.)

Matt puts the mint in his kitchen, but keeps some in a glass by his bed. He chews on leaves to get bad tastes of his tongue, and Santino convinces him to tell them when the stench of food in their breaths becomes too bad, so they can cover it with a fresher smell.

All in all, it's a success. 

\---

Frank made jam. Mango jam. _Homemade_ mango jam.

It wasn't _that_ hard, but it did took a long time to get the fruit to a sufficiently smooth puree consistency. 

Frank spent _at least_ an hour obsessively cleaning _each_ of the kitchen implements, and another turning the fruit in as fine a paste as possible with a blender.

The resulting jam is as smooth as jelly. 

(Frank _did_ consider actual jelly, but he wasn't sure about the gelatin. Also, there's the whole 'congealated blood' thing)

(To be honest, he wasn't even sure about the sugar. What the hell is a monosaccharide?)

Anyway, if the way Red is currently trying to straight up eat the whole pot with a spoon is an indication, Frank got it right. 

\---

A lot of sighted people are visiting Matt's apartment. Maybe he should add something to make it more visually comfortable. 

One of his clients is an artist, and she doesn't have money. Matt is more than happy to accept her last work as payment. 

Claire considers the painting on the wall with perplexity. 

"Is that a red monochrome of Hell's Kitchen?"

Matt _beams_.


	2. Chapter 2

Melvin's windchime

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you Stick


End file.
